Cyril
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |age =14 (Pre-Timeskip) 19 (Post-Timeskip) |relatives = |nationality =Almyra |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery |home = |faction(s) =Church of Seiros |occupation(s)= |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |firstjoined = |firstfought = |class =Commoner |voiceby =Griffin Burns |jap_voiceby =Kengo Kawanishi }} Cyril is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. He is a war orphan taken in by Rhea. Profile Cyril was born in western Almyra. He lost his parents in one of the constant battles between Almyra and Fódlan, and came to serve in the Almyran army before being captured by soldiers of House Goneril and made a servant of the family. Eventually, he was noticed by Archbishop Rhea, who took him in as a servant at Garreg Mach Monastery. Cyril is deeply grateful to Rhea for saving him from his life as a war orphan. He takes his duties at the Monastery very seriously. Wanting to be useful to Rhea, he has Shamir teach him the basics of archery. Personality Cyril is a very hard worker and takes his work seriously to the point that he is prone to seeming cold to others. He wants to be useful to the people he feels gratitude towards. In-Game Base Stats Skill Levels Growth Rates |35% |20% |15% |40% |40% |30% |10% |10% |15% |} Maximum Stats |85 |55 |48 |78 |76 |66 |45 |41 |48 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Recover |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - | - |- |B+ | - | - |- |A | - | - |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Given his skill levels, Cyril will have easy access to the Soldier class family (Soldier, Cavalier, Paladin) and the Fighter class family (Fighter, Brigand, Archer, Warrior, Wyvern Rider, Sniper, Wyvern Lord, Bow Knight). Supports *Byleth (S-Support with female Byleth) *Petra *Ashe *Mercedes *Claude *Ignatz *Lysithea *Hilda *Seteth *Manuela *Shamir Quotes :Cyril/Quotes Possible Endings Cyril - Limitless Potential :Unable to serve Rhea any longer, Cyril nearly left the church. He was persuaded to stay, however, to assist in rebuilding the monastery he had helped maintain. Thanks to his devoted work ethic, the Officers Academy was able to reopen a few years later. When the new students took the reception hall, Cyril found himself among them. ' Cyril and Lysithea' :Lysithea returned home to help her parents restore their family land. Years later, when their work was at an end, she journeyed to Garreg Mach to inform the church of her decision to relinquish House Ordelia's claim to nobility. There she encountered Cyril, who had since graduated from the Officers Academy and joined the Knights of Seiros. During their reunion, Cyril confessed his love to Lysithea and asked her to marry him. She declined, at first, due to her shortened lifespan, but in the face of Cyril's insistence, she chose to spend what days she had remaining together with him. Where they went is unknown, but it is said that, for however long it lasted, they were happy. ' Cyril and Petra' :Petra returned to her homeland of Brigid, and inherited the throne from her grandfather. As ruler, she declared independence from Fódlan and renegotiated Brigid's diplomatic relationships on more equal terms. Some years later, the Church of Seiros expanded its reach to Nuvelle, a town in western Fódlan. The priest sent to this new church, for the purpose of keeping up relations with Brigid, was none other than Cyril. He and Petra met frequently, first for public relations, and then for more private reasons. They fell in love, and were ultimately wed. It is said that their union served as a symbol for the friendly ties between the two countries for the whole of their lives. Etymology Cyril (also Cyrillus or Cyryl) is a masculine given name. It is derived from the Greek name Κύριλλος (Kýrillos) meaning "Lordly, Masterful", which in turn derives from Greek κυριος (kýrios) "lord". Trivia * Cyril shares his Japanese voice actor, Kengo Kawanishi, with Fates' Siegbert. ** He also shares his English voice actor, Griffin Burns, with Julius (from Genealogy of the Holy War) in his appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes. * Cyril is the only playable character from the Church of Serios that has two different portraits in the pre and post time skip. * In his C-support with Lysithea, he reveals that he is illiterate. This explains why his Advice Box notes are only drawings. Gallery Cyril SRank.png|CG artwork of Cyril at S Support Cyril_Portrait_5_Years.png|Cyril's post time skip portrait. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters